About Seventeen, You, Dream, and Seventeen's Member Relationship
by DoubleCForLandJ
Summary: 17, kau, mimpi dan hubungan para anggota 17. Semuanya berawal darimu yang bertemu dengan Joshua Hong di cafe saat kau bernyanyi disana, kau masuk dalam kehidupan para member 17, menjadi teman, adik, dan fans untuk mereka. Menorehkan banyak kenangan manis untuk mereka dan mengetahui rahasia terbesar mereka, ingin tahu bagaimana kisahmu bersama para member 17? Check this out. YAOI FF
1. Chapter 1

Hujan terus mengguyur kota Seoul sore itu, membuat langit dipenuhi warna kelabu.

Aku menghela nafas lelah, mendongak menatap awan kelabu yang masih setia di atas langit, menghalangi sang surya untuk tak mengintip.

Kedua manik mataku bergulir melirik gitar akustik kesayanganku yang sengaja kusandarkan di dinding kaca café tempatku berteduh, seulas senyum terlukis di wajahku, selalu ada perasaan bahagia kala kulihat gitar milikku, mungkin karena gitar itu adalah sahabatku selama menempuh pendidikan di nNegeri Gingseng ini.

Korea Selatan, ya, saat ini aku memang ada di Korea Selatan, menimba ilmu untuk menjadi seorang pemusik yang berbakat, menjadi artis memang adalah impianku sejak kecil, hingga aku nekad pergi ke negeri asing ini untuk mewujudkan segala cita dan asaku.

Masih teringat dalam benakku saat kedua orang tuaku melarangku dengan keras agar tidak terjun dalam dunia entertainment yang menurut mereka kejam, namun aku yang memang pada dasarnya keras kepala tak mengindahkan kata-kata mereka. Berbekal bakat, beasiswa dan kenalan di Korea Selatan aku pergi tanpa memberitahu kedua orangtuaku terlebih dahulu.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika seorang gadis di sebelahku berteriak pada seorang pemuda yang menerobas hujan. Aku menatap lagi jalanna di depanku. Hah~ hujan masih terus mengguyur kota Seoul, tak ada tanda bahwa hujan akan segera reda. Kutengokkan kepalaku kearah sekumpulan orang yang juga menunggu hujan reda di pelataran café itu, orang-orang yang menggerutu akan hujan yang tak jua reda, juga beberapa yang mengomel karena percaya pada ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa cuaca hari ini akan cerah.

Angin dingin berhembus bersama air hujan. Aku mengeratkan sweater tipis yang kuguakan, menyesal tidak menggunakan jaket tebal, badanku jadi sedikit menggigil, ya tentu saja menggigil, karena saat ini aku hanya menggunakan sebuah dress asimetris diatas lutut berwarna monokrom juga sweater rajut berwarna hitam dengan sneaker berwarna biru.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam café ketika kurasakan udara di luar semakin dingin, dengan sedikt menyeret kakiku aku melangkah kedalam café sambil tak lupa membawa gitar kesayanganku, mecari tempat yang kosong, berhubung café ini sangat penuh, mengdarkan pandanganku hingga kedua onyxku melihat sebuah meja kosong yang berada tepat di pojok ruangan dekat dengan dinding kaca yang transfaran. Dengan agak tergesa aku melangkahkan kaki pada spot itu, mendudukan diriku dengan nyaman disana, memesan segelas cokelat panas dengan strawberry cheese cake.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku keluar jendela, menatap betapa indahnya air hujan yang turun membasahi jalanan aspal kota Seoul.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku, segera saja aku mengambil gitar kesayanganku, menyamnakan diri dengan gitar dipangkuanku, menggeser meja yang ada di hadapanku, agar aku mendapatkan space yang cukup luas.

Jari jemariku memetik senar gitar dengan perlahan, memainkan intro sebuah lagu milik composer terkenal Yiruma ' Kiss The Rain'.

"I often close my eyes  
And I can see you smile  
You reach out for my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream  
Although your heart is mine  
It's hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will"

Aku mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagu itu, berusaha menghayati setiap bait yang penuh makna itu, berusaha menyampaikan apa yang kurasakan.

"And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes"

Perasaanku membuncah, merasakan betapa harapan yang ada seakan putus. Aku terus menyanyikan lagu itu, memasuki dunia bernama perasaan yang hampa.

"I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there  
Yet feel so alone  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The on to say that you would never leave"

Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini, ada rasa cinta, putus asa, sakit dan kecewa, semuanya terasa nyata, bahkan, aku merasakan air mata yang mengalir dari dua onyx-ku, hah~ begitu sesak dan, lagi perasaan kecewa itu menghampiriku.

"The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you  
Is a memory  
On that only, exists in my dreams"

Seseorang itu begitu dekat denganku namun entah kenapa seakan aku tak akan pernah bias menggapainya, kembali tubuhku bergetar, terasa begiu sakit saat kenyataan menghempasku.

"And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes

I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much  
To know that I can't do a thing  
And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you

So why am I still here in the rain"

Terus dan terus aku bernyanyi, menyelami setiap makna akan lagu yang kebawakan, hingga aku menyanyikan bait terakhir, membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di hadapanku dengan berbagai ekspresi, sedih kagum dan entah lagi ekspresi apa, entah siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba suara gemuruh tepuk tangan memasuki gendang telingaku.

" Wow, barusan itu sangat indah, aku seakan bias merasakan setiap emosi dari lagu yang kau bawakan, kerja yang bagus" Ucap sebuah suara baritone setelah gemuruh tepuk tangan itu mereda, aku mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok pemilik suara itu, hingga dari tengah kerumunan kulihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan berjalan kearahku dengan begitu percaya diri, senyumnya yang teduh tak pernah lepas dari bibir itu.

Aku hanya bias terpaku melihat pemuda dalam balutan kaus V-neck berwarna biru dan dipadukan dengan blazer semi formal berwarna hitam juga skinny jeans berwarna putih, terlihat begitu menawan.

"Namaku Joshua Hong, aku sanagt menyukai suaramu nona…"

"JiHye Jung"

To Be Continued

Author Note : Hi, hi namaku Ji :D aku sangat senang bisa membuat FF ini, tenang saja ini bukan FF staright dengan pair Joshua X OC hehehehe, ini adalah FF tentang pandangan seorang fans pada idola dan temannya :D banyak hikmah yang terkandung dalam FF ini nanti, ff yang menceritakan kestiaan persahabatan dan cinta yang tulus. Dan ahk ya Pair yang aka nada di sini adalah, SeungHan, DKHoshi/HoshiWoozi, JoshuaSeungkwan, DKHansol, JunHao, Meanie and Lee Chan X You :D.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini, mohon bantuannya untuk mengkritik, dan meriew ff ini. :D jika ff ini punya sambutan yang baik saya akan melanjutkannya, oya vote ya untuk couple siapa yang kalian inginkan

last word Review juseyeo! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : About Seventeen**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan**

 **WARNING! FF ini bukan FF straight, ini FF yaoi para member Seventeen, kalo kagak suka gak usah baca** **makasih perhatiannya**

 **Just read and enjoy it :D**

 **Dimond life**

 **PRESENT!**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Please Enjoyed it :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Jihye yang kini tengah asik memakan strawberry cakenya. Joshua yang ada di hadapan Jihye hanya tersenyum simpul, memperhatikan gadis belia yang sudah menarik perhatiannya-atau mungkin banyak orang- dengan suara indahnya itu.

Sebenarnya setelah perkenalan mereka tadi, Joshua menawarkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan Jihye, dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di meja yang ditempati Jihye tadi, sebelum ia bernyanyi dengan tambahan seorang Joshua Hong yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi? Entahlah aku hanya menawarkanmu untuk menjadi training di pledis entertainment. Mengingat betapa bagusnya suaramu" Jawab Joshua sambil menyeruput chocolate hangatnya perlahan. Gadis manis yang berada di seberang mejanya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah kenapa.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai orang yang baru 30 menit lalu memuji suaraku?" Tanya Jihye lagi, kali ini chocholate hangatlah yang ia seruput sembari melihat reaksi pemuda tampan yang mengaku bernama Joshua Hong itu. Dan lagi-lagi hanya senyuman yang ia dapatkan. Jujur saja senyum Joshua itu sangat indah membuat wajahnya yang memang sudah tampan bertambah tampan saja.

"Menurutmu? Apakah wajahku ini ada wajah seorang penipu?" Kembali Joshua menjawab dengan pertanyaan, senyum tampannya tak juga lepas dai wajahnya. Jihye kali ini hanya menggeleng, mana mungkin wajah tampan seperti itu adalah seorang penipu? Hanya saja kalo boleh jujur, dia tak mengenal bagaimana Joshua sebenarnya jadi tentu saja ada perasaan sangsi dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ragu? Kau mempunyai bakat yang bagus, itu bakat alami seperti milik Jihoonie" Ucap Joshua sambil memperhatikan mata serupa bambi yang manis itu, aish Joshua jadi berpikir untuk menjadikan gadis di depannya sebagai adiknya, Joshua bisa melihat tidak ada kepura-puraan dalam wajah gadis belia itu.

"Hah~, kau pikir sangat mudah mengambil keputusan saat kau berdebar dan gugup karena ada pria tampan yang melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" Kali ini Jihye menggerutu sebal. Hey! Jika kalian menjadi Jihye, kalian juga akan gugup dan blank, apalagi kalian tidak tahu siapa pemuda di depan kalian itu. Joshua yang mendengar gerutuan Jihye hanya tersenyum –lagi- ia hampir saja terkekeh melihat betapa imutnya gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memikirkannya. Dan Oh, aku lupa Jihye-ah, berapa usia?" Tanya Joshua pada Jihye lagi dengan panggilan yang begitu akrab, membuat Jihye hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak nyaman.

"Aku baru 16 tahun, bulan oktober nanti aku akan berusia 17 tahun" jawab Jihye lagi, ia memperhatikan Joshua yang sepertinya hendak pergi, karena pemuda berparas tampan itu sudah berdiri dan membereskan sedikit penampilannya. 'Fashionista' itulah hal yang Jihye pikirkan melihat kelakuan Joshua yang satu itu.

"By the way, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" Sepertinya Joshua masih penasaran dengan Jihye yang tidak kenal dengannya. Hey ayolah, dia ini Joshua Hong, salah satu member boysband yang tengah naik daun, mana mungkin ada yang tidak mengenalnya? Fans dari fandom lain saja mengenalnya.

"Mungkin kau ini artis, tapi jujur aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu, yang aku tahu kau ini adalah seorang pria berparas tampan berusia sekitar 20 tahunan, seorang fashionista, suka sekali tersenyum, menyukai warna biru, pink dan mungkin hitam, melihat dari aksesorimu yang kebanyakan didominasi warna itu, dan kau menyukai angka 17, aku melihat tanganmu yang bertattoo angka 17, dan kau memiliki tindikan di telinga kiri, kau juga suka membaca, mungkin, aku melihat buku kecil di kantongmu." Jawab Jihye. Walau Jihye ini terlihat cuek, sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pengamat yang ulung, kalau kalian mau tahu.

"Wow, kau mengamatiku hingga sedetail itu?' Joshua terlihat agak kaget, hey apa yang dikatakan oleh Jihye hampir mendekati benar semua, kecuali alasan adanya tattoo '17' di tangannya. Jihye hanya bias mengangguk mendengar pertanyan Joshua.

"Coba kau cari boysband bernama Seventeen, setelah kau tahu, kita bertemu di café ini satu minggu lagi, itupun jika kau mau bergabung menjadi trainee atau kau mungkin harus mengikuti audisi dulu, akh ya, terimakasih atas suguhan suaramu yang sangat bagus itu, aku harus pergi dulu, di luar sudah tidak hujan, kau bisa pulang." Ucap Joshua sambil berbenah dan hendak pergi, tak lupa sebuah senyuman hangat terukir untuk sang gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Jihye hanya bisa terbengong, Hey ini aneh, dia adalah seorang gadis biasa, dan menurutnya suaranya sangat biasa, lalu pria bernama Joshua itu datang dan mengatakan suaranya bagus, dan memintanya menjadi trainee di Pledis entertainment.

"Hari ini benar-benar seperti mimpi" Gumamnya sembari beranjak pergi, keluar dari café itu dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang tampak padat.

Sore telah beranjak malam, tapi Jihye yang kini tengah berada di kamar apartemen kecilnya tak jua bisa memejamkan mata, gadis berbintang libra itu kini tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya, mensearching kata Seventeen, dan membaca berbagai artikel yang ada disana, membuat ia beberapa kali berdecak kagum, hey bagaimana tidak berdecak kagum ternyata, Joshua Hong atau yang nama aslinya adalah Hong Jisoo adalah seorang member boysband terkenal di Korea, memang dasarnya Jihye adalah orang yang cuek dan jarang menonton televisi jadi sangat biasa mengetahui gadis itu tidak mengetahui perihal Seventeen sama sekali.

"Suara dari Vocal Unit Seventeen ternyata sangat bagus, Joshua juga punya suara yang bagus, pemuda dengan surai panjang itu juga keren,pemuda mungil itu bagus, dia imut, lalu si tiang itu juga keren, hanya saja senyumnya lebar sekali, pemuda berwajah sendu itu sangat menghayati, WOW." Gumam Jihye yang tengah melihat penampilan Seventeen vocal unit di youtube, lagu yang tengah di dengarnya adalah 'Twenties', banyak sekali pujian yang ia keluarkan untuk 5 orang yang berada dalam video itu.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan lagu-lagu milik boysband Seventeen- di mulai dengan 'Shining Diamond', 'MANSAE', 'Adore U', 'Jam-jam', 'OMG', 'When I Grow Up', Rock, dan banyak lagi, Jihye menutup laptopnya dan mulai berbaring di ranjang single bednya.

'Jadi apakah aku akan datang kesana?' Pikirnya sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang memang didesain seperti langit malam.

'Sudahlah, pikirkan nanti saja' Pikirnya lagi sebelum ia memejamkan matanya karena kantuk yang mendera.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa kota Seoul, pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran membawa aroma manis yang nyaman untuk setiap orang.

Jihye berjalan dengan santai, seperti biasa dipunggungnya tersampir gitar akustik kesayangannya, walau wajahnya terlihat tak berekspresi namun jika kalian perhatikan dengan lebih seksama ada seulas senyum yang terukir di wajah datar gadis kelahiran 05 Oktober itu.

Mata sewarna batu oniks itu menatap sekitarnya dengan cuek, walaupun begitu jangan salah gadis manis itu sebenarnya memperhatikan sekitarnya lebih dari siapapun.

Suara teriakan yang menggema yang sepertinya berasal dari segerombolan orang yang tengah berteriak sambil mengejar sesuatu benar-benar mengganggu gadis bermata bambi itu, dengan penasaran ia memutarkan kepalanya menengok siapakah yang sudah mengganggu paginya yang indah.

Mata bambinya melebar seketika saat melihat segerombolan orang yang didominasi para gadis itu berlari dengan brutal kearahnya,

" Jangan hanya diam saja, kau bisa diterkam mereka!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang rupanya menjadi objek kejaran para gadis itu.

Jihye yang terlanjur shock hanya bisa terdiam, bahkan saat tangannya ditarik untuk ikut berlari dengan pemuda berwajah aneh –itu menurut Jihye-.

Mereka berdua berlari dengan cukup kencang, berharap para fans itu lelah dan tak mengejar mereka lagi, namun harapan tinggal harapan ketika 15 menit mereka berlari tapi gerombolan itu masih saja mengejar mereka.

Mata bambi gadis bernama Jung Jihye itu berbinar bahagia saat mata lebarnya melihat sebuah bangunan tua yang berada disana tanpa piker panjang, gadis yang punya tinggi 165 cm itu balik menyeret si pemuda misterius untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu.

Setelah dirasa keadaan cukup aman, dengan si pemuda yang menengok keluar melalui celah pintu, mereka berdua bernafas lega.

"Kau? Lee Chan? Dino?" Tanya Jihye dengan wajah terkejutnya.

'Kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan member Seventeen tanpa sengaja?" Keluhnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah polos membuat Jihye menghela nafas lelah, semakin lelah saat matanya melirik jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya.

"Namaku Jihye, jika kau menanyakan nama," Jawab Jihye singkat, pandangannya ia lemparkan pada sekeliling, gedung tua yang mereka masuki ternyata adalah perpustakaan, terlihat dari banyaknya rak tinggi berisi buku.

Dino memperhatikan tingkah gadis di depannya, dia mengernyitkan dahi aneh, gadis di depannya ini tahu siapa Dino sebenarnya tapi, ayolah, untuk ukuran orang yang mengetahui dirinya Jihye termasuk orang yang cuek dan sama sekali tidak ada sirat kekaguman di mata gadis itu.

"Hey! Kau bukan fansnya Seventeen ya? Kenapa kau biasa saja? Kau tidak mau meminta foto atau tanda tangan ku?" Tanya Dino yang kali ini ia sudah berada di belakang Jihye yang masih betah melihat ruanagan itu.

Jihye menghela nafas, tak ia sangka bahwa pemuda yang membuat ia bolos sekolah adalah pemuda yang bawel, padahal saat ada kamera Dino terlihat seperti pemuda yang pendiam.

"Aku bukan fans Seventeen bahkan aku baru saja tahu tentang kalian tadi malam. Aku biasa saja karena kita sama-sama manusia, jika kau dewa aku akan bersikap beda padamu. Tidak, aku tidak butuh hal menggelikan seperti itu" Walau pedas, Jihye mengatakan hal yang jujur.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan disini Dino-ah?" Sebuah suara yang familiar untuk Dino dan asing untuk Jihye menyapa pendengaran mereka, membuat keduanya membalikan badan dan mendapati 12 orang pemuda bertampang manis dan tampan baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Jihye-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Joshua yang menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk sedikit melebarkan mata indahnya melihat Jihye yanag ada di ruangan itu.

Semua member Seventeen yang lain melihat pada Joshua dengan pandangan kau-mengenal-gadis-itu-?

"Aku kenal dia, Dia, gadis yang aku ceritakan pada kalian."

 **To Be Continued**

A/N : Maaf jika ff ini absurd, tadinya saya kecewa dengan jumlah review yang cumin 2 orang tapi :D saya sekarang menulis untuk diri saya sendiri bukan untuk orang lain, dan sekali lagi walau ini seperti ff Straigh tapi ini ff Yaoi dengan member seventeen sebagai couple :D untuk couplenya sendiri entah akan crack atau official pair :D

Yerimakasih yang sudah review dan membaca, maaf jika typo bertebaran :D

Mind to Review?


End file.
